User talk:Danrr/Archive 2
Please, do not edit this. It is an archive for viewing purposes only. If you want to say something to me, use User talk:Danrr Holy SHIT Shitty connection. Ohkay. And pardon me for my irrevocably unpronunciable outlandish vocabulary. But I said the highest number of edits in one minute was 11 not the total num... HOLY SHIT. Are you serious? 3500 edits? You must be the one we were looking for. If I were a b'crat I'd give up my job to you. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 14:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Oops. I meant per minute. I was bored in class and I could only browse. Yep. I counted all right. I mean really, who edits like this nowadays? You really make me proud. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 15:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) D1 Item stuff This may sound odd, but I just remembered that I have damn near every D1 item image on my very, very old Diablo website. I've also got stats for everything; dunno if we're at that point yet or not. EVula // talk // 19:23, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :The stats you have listed on your site don't match the ones I got... Are you sure that you got the right stats? Or maybe I got them wrong... Dan (talk) 19:40, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly, I can't remember where I got those stats; that was over eight years ago. :) Maybe if we can find a third source to verify yours or mine, we can sort that out. EVula // talk // 19:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::I got mine off Diablo Planet, but I don't know how precise they are. Are you sure you don't remember where you got those stats from? Oh, and we should use the shoutbox widget more for stuff that doesn't need a new forum topic. Dan (talk) 20:01, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Woo, you're an admin now. Welcome aboard :) You have made heaps of edits around here, I am very impressed. "You are a worthy hero. We augment your skill and grant you entry into sacred Mt Arreat..." Atrumentis 04:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :I told you so. Ha ha. Congrats and may we see more of you in the future. That's not saying you didn't do enough now. ^_^ "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:06, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::I saw the new buttons and didn't realize what exactly is going on. Thanks. I'm so proud of myself.... :P :D Dan (talk) 05:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Help again I'm sorry to be a bother but could you move my entire talk page here? My browser crashes when I try to edit it. It's too long. "Help me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 19:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Done. What does that '(f")f' mean? Oh, here's the perfect example of something that would have been better to use the shoutbox for. Dan (talk) 19:37, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx a gazillion. I owe you one. And what? You didn't get it? Look closely, it looks like a small monster out to get ya. Heh heh. Yep. I agree with the Shoutbox thing. I really gotta get a working pc connection. But I'm mostly outta my home and that's why I opted to use this instead. Anyway, hope you see it this time. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 19:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Oh... now i get it... It's pretty clever. And we should keep a discussion on one user page alone, so we don't have a topic discussed on 2 or more pages. Like this. Dan (talk) 19:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Sure thing, Mr. Admin sir. I'll keep the discussions in one page. See ya tomorrow. Gud night. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 20:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Unique templates Could you create the unique templates? I've already made two of the smallest ones and and Houdini is making the armor pages like hell. I won't be editing today cause my college's decided to keep a surprise field trip. And where I'm going, mobiles are not allowed. I took the coding directly from the list of unique pages and added the template code. And where the hell is Evu? I may have an idea about user talk pages. I'll tell you when I get back. Oh, And see that the template name is singular. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Unique Oh, thanks! That helps, I wasn't really sure about any of that, haha. Thanks for cleaning up too, it's really a humongous help :D. I'm almost done with these armor templates! And then, I'll start working on the unique weapons :P.CologneCerroneHoudini 08:00, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Thanx for recategorizin those templates. I'll work on the spears, javelins, and bows first thing tomorrow morning. You can do those yourself if you want. Heh heh. The wikia spotlight problem was nothing. I had turned off my images by accident. This wiki is starting to look much more useful. Did you see that request for the ultimancer stats? That kinda felt nice. Now ... feeling sleepy ... must sign ... comment. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 18:35, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::Why would that feel nice? I found it rude. He should have asked politely on the talk page.Dan (talk) 19:14, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::No no NO, my child (Just a saying. In real life, the roles may be reversed). I meant that it showed that random people are actually looking at us for info. On the topic, I guess those build pages should be split up, shouldn't they? I'll start with those templates now. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 02:42, 6 August 2008 (UTC) I noticed that you took off a lot of the categories from the unique pages. If it's any easier, do you want me to just limit the categories to "unique *blank* items" from now on? The only reason I was doing it earlier was because the already existing unique items had them, haha :D.CologneCerroneHoudini 16:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, sorry. I meant to. In the includeonly tags on the templates are categories. Those put all the pages on which the templates is used on in them. So the extra categories on the unique item pages are redundant. Dan (talk) 20:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Stuff that needs doing I've been researching the old records ... er ... my archive and I found this. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? ... MOBO? MO? Ok. But, I prefer Hobo, Ho or Shmo... :-) And I should thank you. If it were not for your request for admin, Atru wouldn't have even known that I existed. Let alone make me one. Ok, now for some requests, the unique templates need updating. And I've we still have to fill in the set pages. And the monster stats as well. OMG. When will this be complete? And I have a new policy for myself. I'll check the anonymous edits and format them if need be. And I'll only make edits that are over atleast 100 characters. So, you can count me out to add categories and update templates and such. No, I'm not being lazy. It's just my connection's too weak and it takes 2 minutes to load a page. I'll still do those when my connection's better. And do you know whether marking edits as minor make any difference? Does it affect the edit count? What if I don't mark a small edit as minor? That was long. See ya. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 07:49, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : :)) I was kidding with Mo, but now that I know I'll call you Schmo insted rolf ... OK, I'll update the templates and categories for the uniques and other stuff that needs it. And if you want to know what minor edits do, look here Wikipedia: Minor_edits. Dan (talk) 12:10, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hey there. Thanx again. So, I only mark edits as minor if I want someone else to review it, right? And you can call me whatever you feel like. In return, I'll call you whatever I feel like. Heh heh. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 12:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::You only mark edits as minor if you don't want others necessarily reviewing them. I check all edits, but others may not. Also I saw somewhere that somehow you can see if another user reviewed the edit, but I don't remember where. And what will you call me if I call you Schmo? I won't, but just out of curiosity. And another thing, I saw that forum post about Skeleton Mastery and I think we should make pages for the patches, explaining what changes are made and how they affect gameplay. Dan (talk) 12:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You can see if edits have been reviewed? Tell me how? OK. And I haven't thought of what to call you. You never gave me a reason to. By seeing your name, Danrr, I see randy in it. Why? I ... don't ... know. About the patch pages, yes. That should be easy. Check out Planet Diablo for all the release notes. We only need to copy-paste it. And make a new category called patches. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 12:42, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Do you know what randy means in slang? Anyway, I have a dilemma: Do I make a "version history" page for each game or separate pages for each patch? Or maybe version history pages and then disambig pages for patches that link to sections of the version history of each game. Like Throwing Potions redirects to a section of potions. And why copy from Planet Diablo when I can take that from the patch.txt file in my Diablo folder? Oh and, another 2 things: 1. on the class pages we need to make the builds more visible and not just a see also link. 2. aaammmm I forgot what no. 2 was.Dan (talk) 13:04, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I'm at the barber's right now. Freakin hair. Yeah. I forgot that patches save notes on the pc too. One of the demerits of editing on a mobo. And yeah, I know what randy means! Heh heh. That's why I said that. Geddit ... OK. And what do ya mean by the builds thing. And this wiki is really going places now. We have items, monsters, builds and ... more to come. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 14:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I 'geddit'. Private things, randy. Ha ha ha :)). Look at paladin. See what I mean? Kinda like that for all classes. Dan (talk) 14:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry again. The Barb-er took some time. Sure, the build links look luvly. Keep em coming, bro. And hopefully, this is the last post of the topic. It's gettin too long. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 16:43, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Patch notes I forgot to tell you, each patch needs a separate page. And the pages need bulleting and linking. And a template for the patches. And ... I forgot. Oh, and we should add our own views on the patches. Like a summary or something. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 17:21, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : I'm Wikizizing them now. Then we can split them up. It'll take me some time. They're alot of work. Dan (talk) 17:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::About LOD, only the Assassin, Druid and Version History sections need to be moved to their respective pages. And linked up. Forgive me, but they're too long. So, you were right all along. And, what's up next? "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 16:40, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Shoutbox Ok. Now that I can use it, I have a few questions. # Can anonymous post on it? # Can normal users, other than admins, post on it? # Are the messages archived? # If yes, where and how can I view them? # Is anyone monitoring it? From Wikia or something? # Can I see more than four messages at one time? Think that covered em all. Cheers. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 18:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) # No. # Yes. # No, only the last couple hundred are stored. # - # I don't think so. # Yes. In the top right corner there is a wrench. Those are the options, option, in fact. The option is the number of messages displayed. Dan (talk) 20:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx a lot. So, can I view those hundred that are stored? And how? And a thought, should the quest uniques be added to the templates? Khalim's Will, Gidbinn etc. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 02:22, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Careful Ouch, that was harsh. Be careful what you say, Dan. You broke the golden rule of a public wiki there. There is no I in a wiki, and I'm not talking about the two in it. You're an admin now. You should be more responsible. Our main aim is to ready this wiki before Diablo III is released, which is more than enough time for us. But, like you said, if you're busy, let the others who wanna help, do it. Always think of the community before yourself, I always say. On a lighter note, I caught your bluff. You said you were working and that means that you're no kid. Unless of course, child labor is allowed where you come from ^_^. Please, no offense meant to your homeland. And good going with your charity thing. Be more careful next time. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 07:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't want to offend someone. I just don't like getting confused about what I'm doing and what someone else is doing. Didn't mean to step on anyone's toes. And there is a lot of stuff that needs doing. It's not like something needs a team of people to make it work. That's what I meant. And I just turned 16, which is the legal working age. I work 4 hours for 3 days a week at a computer store, telling people what suits their needs. Sometimes I install software for people that are complete novices. It's not like I make Nike snickers in a sweatshop. And when the store's empty I go to a computer and come here, like now. It's by far harder to carry and sort stinky clothes. Oh, and seeing that Kirkbot is online again I won't have to make a new bot.Dan (talk) 12:31, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Woah. So, you're really young aren't cha? This wiki's run by teens, yeah. Note to self- gotta ask EVu his age. And you know more than I'll ever know even if get to 20. I'm ashamed of myself ... Nah. ^_^ Kirkbot's doing a good job, isn't it? I'm reviewing the D3 gameplay video and adding whatever I can. There'r many things in it that isn't obvious at first. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 12:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yup, Teen Power :)). EVu's like 24 or 25. I found this out on his site or myspace. And if were talking about stuff that needs doing, could someone make pages for D1 quest items? There is info on them on Planet Diablo and "the other wiki".Dan (talk) 12:56, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Sure. On the topic, I think we need to add quest uniques to the template. Like the Gidbinn and that Flail will thing. Now let me see what you wrote at Arkaine's Valor. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 13:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC)"Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 13:46, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :I think they should, but maybe under another section, because they're not normal, elite or exceptional. They should be under Quest Items on the list pages and the templates. and should there be separate lists for D1 and D2 uniques? Or should they be on the same page with under different headers? Dan (talk) 13:54, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::Come to think about it, all the quest items that are equipable are listed on the Diablo I unique items list so why not do it for D2. Dan (talk) 19:58, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yup. "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 02:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC)